


Just a Taste

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, drunken desires, make-out session, the starts of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A little booze and some cake frosting shared between the Exarch and the Warrior.A very short oneshot inspired by thirsty comments made by friends.





	Just a Taste

It had been an evening of calm and of laughter in the inn room. Drinks had been poured and stories shared from the years the Warrior of Light and the Crystal Exarch had been apart. Tales slowly transitioned to loving recollections of the Crystal Tower and their journey to stopping the sin eaters, each memory bringing them closer to the now and how much they had changed, together and apart. Yet, despite all the change, there was still that affection and attraction mixing in the air. It wasn’t one-sided either. Much to G’raha’s surprise, he found himself not feeling like an admirer to the Warrior, but an equal who received just as many coy smiles and flirty glances as he gave. Once, long ago in his youth, he had wondered if the attention and seemingly suggestive interactions they shared were merely a pipe dream he conjured in his mind, but now…

The Warrior of Light suddenly burst into laughter as their attempt at eating a piece of cake ended up with them instead smashing it into their own cheek, the pink frosting sticking as the cake toppled onto their thighs. “It appears I may have one too many pints. Can’t even aim for mine own mouth,” they said, highly amused. G’raha smiled widely and lifted his cheek off of his knuckles, moving to get a closer look.

“Can’t say this is where I had intended for my cake to end up. I’d much prefer it be in your belly.” He spoke softly, a buzzed smirk plastered on his face. Without a second thought, he grasped the Warriors chin to tilt their head towards him, eyeing the icing.

“I’d prefer it in my belly too!” they replied, snickering and following the Exarch’s hand. They stayed that way for several moments, delayed giggles slipping out in the silence at random, setting off the other. The mood settled once G’raha dared to stroke his thumb across the Warrior’s chin, slowly moving up until the softness of their lips enraptured his thoughts. They looked up into his red allagan eyes and searched them for motive and purpose, being met with a wanting gaze into their own eyes. The miqo’te inched forward, tilting his head away from their lips and to their cheek, teasingly licking the frosting with the tip of his tongue. The licks turned into slow kisses causing the Warrior to squirm in their place, wishing to meet those lips, but G’raha held them in place until he finished.

“You taste...very good…” he whispered into their skin. “I...would like to have more.”

“Then have some.” The Warrior answered back, a heaviness in their breath. 

The sharp inhale from the Exarch made the Warrior shiver and reach for his arms, their fingers pressing into flesh and crystal. Shifting to close most of the space between them, G’raha pressed his forehead into theirs before hungrily taking their lips. The Warrior could taste the berry frosting and darted their tongue out for more, earning a gasp and parted lips. The miqo’te blushed fiercely as he lost the lead he had started with, feeling overwhelmed by the twisting and twirls of his beloved’s tongue against his. How many others had they kissed? Who else knew their flavor? The thought caused a ping of pain in the Exarch’s chest and he moved his hands to cup their face, posessively taking ground and attempting to meet the Warrior’s vigor. The move made them gasp and pull back slightly, to which G’raha chased and gently nipped on their bottom lip. 

“Do you...hunger for more?” the Warrior breathlessly asked, their flushed face clearly visible in the dim light of the room.

“Do you?” he replied, sobering up enough that his nerves had him second-guessing why the kiss was broken. He nearly lept out on his skin when he felt their hand move to rest high up on his thigh and his heart immediately jolted against his ribs.

“What do you think~?” the tone was playful and loaded with all variety of promise, a grin accompanying it. 

“I think…” he began, reaching to guide them to sit upon his lap, red eyes glazed over with desire. “I would like a bigger bite…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Wellen for the lovely inspiration <3


End file.
